


Defying Logic

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Revenge, Spoilers, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Phasma is furious





	Defying Logic

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW no sensory descriptors challenge.
> 
> Another tricky one!

Phasma was done with those defiant rebels. Against all logic and training they had bested her twice now. No one had ever bested her before, until the defective trooper unit and his various companions.

Now, as the medibot worked on her, repairing the new damage from the destruction of _Supremacy_ , she clenched a fist. The Supremacy of the First Order was not to be questioned, especially by a glitch like FN-2187. And yet they continued to question, and fight, and against all odds succeed.

It defied logic.

If the New Supreme Leader Ren did not relieve her of command for this disaster, Phasma vowed to figure out this inconsistency. And then, when the time came, FN-2187 and his rebel friends would finally be destroyed.


End file.
